Bloody Wings
by Gemi-chan001
Summary: Saat putih menjadi hitam, saat kemarahan tak lagi memiliki akhir. Dunia atas-pun mengunci gerbang mereka, dan waktu manusia menuju kehancuran semakin dekat #maaf nggak bisa bikin summary
1. Chapter 1

**BLOODY WINGS**

.

.

.

MANUSIA HANYALAH SAMPAH

AKU AKAN MENUNJUKKAN KEPADA MEREKA

BAHWA

NYAWA MEREKA TIDAK ADA HARGANYA

DAN TANAH MEREKA AKAN BERADA DI GENGGAMANKU

AKAN AKU CIPTAKAN KEKUATAN

KEKUATAN YANG AKAN MEMBAWAKU KE PUNCAK KEKUASAAN

DAN AKAN AKU PERLIHATKAN KEPADA DIA

BAHWA DIA TELAH MEMILIH KEPUTUSAN YANG SALAH

DENGAN MENJADIKAN AKU KORBAN UNTUK KESELAMATANNYA SENDIRI

**#Bloody Wings#**

**By: Gemi-chan001**

"_Gomen Readers-sama, Gemi hanyalah seorang newbie untuk kalangan para author di jadi jika Gemi membuat cerita yang gaje, typo, aneh dan lain-lain yang membuat para readers jadi ilfil ataupun merasa nggak nyaman nggak usah segan untuk langsung beri tahu Gemi. Gemi ucapkan, selamat membaca"_

_**Warning: fanfic gaje, typo, aneh, alur kecepatan**_

.

.

.

**Chapter 1: Masa Lalu**

"Kamu siapa?" tanya seseorang yang membuat pemuda bersurai scarlet itu langsung berbalik. Iris matanya langsung menangkap sepasang iris biru langit, iris yang langsung membuatnya merasa terjerat kedalam tatapan tersebut.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya orang itu lagi.

Akashi hanya terdiam, tubuhnya seakan terpaku. Manusia, didepannya seorang gadis manusia sedang berjalan mendekatinya. Bagaimana mungkin dia… seorang Akashi seijuro salah satu dari penjaga dunia atas dilihat dalam keadaan menyedihkan seperti saat ini? Apalagi yang melihatnya adalah manusia menyedihkan.

"Kau terluka, biarkan aku membantumu" kata gadis tersebut dengan nada datar saat ia berada tepat di depan Akashi sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Jangan coba kau menyentuhku, manusia" kata Akashi kasar sambil menepis uluran tangan itu.

Sedangkan gadis didepannya hanya terdiam sambil menatap Akashi dengan tatapan datar. Tak beberapa lama kemudia sebuah tendangan keras didapatkan Akashi tepat dibagian sisi kiri perutnya yang terluka. Tendangan itu berhasil membuat Akashi meringis kesakitan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, manusia rendah?!" teriak Akashi lagi dengan sangat kasar.

"Aku tidak tahu kau ini siapa, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa kau terluka. Tapi aku akan membalas perbuatan kasar yang kau lakukan padaku. Bukankah dengan tendangan tadi kita impas?" kata gadis itu dengan nada yang tetap datar sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Namaku Tetsuna, aku seorang healer. Biarkan aku membantumu." Kata gadis itu. Akashi hanya terdiam sambil menatap gadis di depannya yang sedang mengarahkan tangannya ke luka Akashi. Terlihat cahaya muncul dan langsung menutupi luka itu. Perlahan luka Akashi mulai membaik.

"Akashi…" kata Akashi yang langsung mengambil perhatian Tetsuna.

"Namaku adalah Akashi Seijuro, salah satu dari penjaga dunia atas" kata Akashi.

"Ohhh… jadi bisakah aku tahu kenapa Akashi-kun terluka?" tanya Tetsuna datar.

"Aku dan tim ku sedang memeriksa tempat ini karena ada kasus besar di dunia atas bahwa ada Heaby dengan kekuatan besar yang menyerang para penjaga daerah ini , dan saat kami sampai disini Heaby itu menyerangku. Dan serangannya berbeda dengan kebanyakan Heaby. Heaby kali ini tak dapat di prediksi dan juga sangat kuat." Kata Akashi **(Heaby: kekuatan kegelapan yang berkeliaran di dunia dan terbentuk dari kelamnya hati manusia. Dia tak memiliki bentuk tetap, dapat dilihat karena warnanya yang hitam dan memiliki mata. Heaby adalah sebuah panggilan yang hanya ada di fanfic ini ya readers.)**

"Heaby itu kemungkinan adalah penguasa desa ini…" kata Tetsuna.

"Apa?! Tidak mungkin." Akashi terkejut mendengarnya. Heaby tidak pernah dapat menguasai sebuah daerah karena cepat sekali menghilang.

"Sudah 10 tahun desaku dikuasai oleh Heaby, semua pendekar dan penyihir desa ini tidak dapat mengalahkannya" kata Tetsuna.

"Ini sulit dipercaya…" ujar Akashi.

"Lukamu terlalu parah, lebih baik kau bersembunyi sampai keadaan-mu membaik. Dan lagi, aku tidak melihat teman-temanmu, dimana mereka?" tanya Tetsuna.

"Tadi aku menyuruh mereka pergi selagi aku menahan Heaby itu." Kata Akashi.

"Baiklah, ini tidak akan aman untukmu untuk ikut aku ke desa. Carilah tempat yang aman, setiap hari aku akan membawakanmu makanan sampai kau sembuh dan dapat meninggalkan desa ini."

"Terserah kau saja…"

Hari demi hari berlalu, Tetsuna selalu merawat dan memberikan makanan kepada Akashi. Hubungan mereka juga semakin dekat. Banyak carita yang diceritakan Akashi tentang dunia atas, dan Tetsuna merupakan pendengar yang sangat baik. Akashi juga mengajari Tetsuna berbagai hal. Entah sejak kapan, Akashi mulai berpikir untuk tidak kembali ke dunia atas dan tetap tinggal bersama Tetsuna.

"Apa kamu yang namanya Akashi?" kata seorang laki-laki yang berjalan mendekati Akashi.

"Siapa kamu?" tanya Akashi

"Aku adalah teman Tetsuna. Kau tahu, dia banyak bercerita tentangmu…." Kata orang itu.

"Teman Tetsuna?"

"Yupz, dan lagi Tetsuna sangat ingin kau hadir di acara ulang tahunnya tapi tidak berani mengatakannya padamu. Oleh karena itu aku ingin mengajakmu untuk ikut di acara kejutan untuk Tetsuna. Kamu mau kan?" kata orang itu lagi.

Akashi hanya terdiam. Ulang tahun Tetsuna? Kenapa Tetsuna tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu?

"Ayolah, kau juga teman Tetsuna kan? Ikutlah bersama kami. Tetsuna pasti akan sangat senang." Bujuk orang itu.

"Baiklah" kata Akashi pada akhirnya.

Akashi mengikuti orang itu sampai ke sebuah rumah, dan saat pintu ditutup semua nampak kabur di mata Akashi, yang dapat dia lihat hanyalah bayangan seseorang dengan surai biru panjang berdiri di depannya dan terdengar sebuah kalimat "Heaby pasti akan memberikan aku penghargaan untuk ini"

Akashi tidak dapat mempertahankan kesadarannya lagi, pandangannya pun sudah menjadi gelap sepenuhnya.

Beberapa waktu sudah terlewatkan, Akashi membuka matanya dan ia terkejut. Didepannya kini sebuah Heaby berdiri dan terus mendekat kearahnya. 'Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan ini Tetsuna?!' teriak Akashi di dalam pikirannya sendiri.

**#Bloody Wings#**

"Lihatlah… manusia memang gampang sekali untuk dipengaruhi. Sungguh manusia itu adalah mainan paling menarik nanodayo" kata seorang pemuda berkacamata yang menggunakan jubah panjang berwarna hitam-hijau, Midorima Shintarou.

"Apa bagusnya menjadikan manusia menjadi mainan, aku lebih berharap mereka menjadi makanan lezat" ujar seorang berbadan sangat tinggi dengan nada malas kepada temannya itu, Murasakibara Atsushi.

"apa kau tau, terlalu banyak makan dapat menyebabkan tubuh mendapatkan berat badan secara berlebihan dan itu dapat membuat kita sulit untuk bergerak, nanodayo." Kata Midorima dengan tenang.

"Apa kau ingin mengatakan aku lamban karena berbadan besar?" kata Murasakibara didampingi dengan aura mengerikan yang mulai terasa di sekitarnya.

"Aku tidak mengatakannya, tapi jika kau merasa itu akan mempermudahku…"

"Kauuu…"

"Bisakah kalian tenang, kalian tau kan aku sangat membenci keributan…" kata seseorang datar. Seketika ruangan itu dikelilingi oleh hawa yang mencekam dan tidak ada yang berani berbicara oleh karenanya.

"aku akan kembali ke kamarku, lebih baik kalian tetap tenang seperti saat ini." Kata orang itu.

Sayap hitam besar, jubah hitam-merah panjang, dan rambut scarlet, hanya itu yang dapat kita lihat saat dia berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Dia berjalan semakin menjauh, tapi aura mengerikan miliknya tidak menghilang sedikit-pun. Sungguh sangat mengerikan.

**#Bloody Wings#**

Akashi berjalan melewati sebuah pintu dari kayu jati yang berukuran sangat besar dengan ukiran-ukiran rumit terukir pada pintu tersebut. 'sudah 998 tahun berlalu dan aku tetap tidak dapat menemukanmu' batin sang scarlet.

Didudukinya sebuah sofa yang ada di pojok ruangan yang baru ia masuki kemudian disandarkan punggungnya pada sofa lalu ia memejamkan matanya. Sudah 998 tahun dia membangun pasukan. Sudah Sudah 998 tahun pula dia mengelilingi dunia, mencari gadis yang telah membuat hidupnya seperti ini.

'Walau aku tak dapat menemukanmu, aku akan tetap melakukan rencanaku. Rencana dari hasil perbuatanmu padaku. Kaummu akan bertekuk lutut padaku, Tetsuna. Hanya tinggal 2 tahun lagi aku harus menanti'

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinue

.

.

.

_Akhirnya Chapter 1 selesai. \(^0^)/ bagaimana? Gaje? Typo? Aneh? Alurnya kecepetan? Hehehe… mohon dimaklumi ya readers-sama. Oh ya, Arigato gasaimashita sudah mau memberikan sedikit waktunya untuk membaca fanfic Gemi yang hancur ini_

_Tolong berikan Gemi saran untuk memperbaiki fanfic gemi ya…_

_**Review?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bloody Wings**

**By: Gemi-chan001**

.

.

.

Konichiwa readers-sama, kita bertemu lagi di fanfic gaje Gemi ini. Oh ia, Gemi mau ucapin makasih banyak untuk Kuroyuki-san yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk me-review fanfic Gemi ini. Arigato gosaimas m(_ _)m

Langsung saja Gemi ucapkan selamat membaca

Warning: Typo, alur kecepatan, cerita gaje

.

.

.

Chapter 2: Permainan

"Akashi… aku bosan nanodayo, bagaimana kalau kita membuat permainan. Daripada kita hanya diam menunggu seperti ini selama 2 tahun kedepan bagaimana nanodayo?" Kata Midorima mulai membuka suara saat mereka bertiga sedang berkumpul.

"Apa maksudmu Shintarou?" ujar Akashi.

"Bagaimana jika kita membuat sebuah permainan nanodayo?" ujar midorima sambil memperbaiki kaca matanya yang sebenarnya baik-baik saja.

"Untuk kali ini aku setuju dengan Mido-chin. Aku bosan Aka-chin." Kata Murasakibara.

"Hmmn, baiklah… tapi permainan seperti apa yang akan kita mainkan?" Kata Akashi.

"Bagaimana kalo pertandingan mencari budak?" terdenngar sebuah suara yang sudah jelas bukan dari ketiga orang yang sedari tadi sudah berkumpul bersama di ruangan itu.

"Apa kau pikir kau bisa langsung memberikan pendapat seenakmu seperti itu disaat kau terlambat, Daiki?" ujar Akashi dengan aura hitam disekitarnya.

"Maaf maaf, Akashi. Kalau mau menyalahkan soal keterlambatanku, salahkan si kuning ini…" kata Aomine sambil menunjuk makhluk bersurai kuning disampingnya.

"Loh kok aku yang disalahkan sih Aominecchi?" ujar Kise ke Aomine.

"Tentu saja kamu yang salah kan Kise, siapa suruh kamu lama sekali memilih pakaian, memilih jubah, memilih sepatu, jelaskan kalau itu semua salahmu." Kata Aomine yang tidak mau kalah.

"Itu bukan salahku tau, itu semua salah Aominecchi yang lupa memberi tahu aku kalau ada pertemuan ini hari." Kata Kise membela diri.

"jangan ribut disini nanodayo, Akashi tidak suka keributan. Lebih baik kalian ceritakan apa yang terjadi, biar Akashi yang menentukan." Ujar Midorima yang menyadari perubahan sikap Akashi ke arah yang lebih menakutkan.

**Flashback on**

Kise mendengar suara ketukan di pintunya dan langsung berlari untuk membuka pintu rumah.

"Aominecchi, ada apa kemari-ssu? Tumben sekali Aominecchi berkunjung." Kata Kise saat melihat siapa yang datang.

"Kise, cepat siap-siap…" Kata Aomine tiba-tiba.

"Memangnya ada apa-ssu?" tanya si surai kuning bingung.

"Aku lupa memberi tahumu kalau Akashi menyuruh kita semua berkumpul ini hari. Dan karena kemarin kamu ada urusan dan tidak mengikuti acara berkumpul seperti biasa jadi aku yang disuruh Akashi untuk memberi tahumu." Kata Aomine.

"Hah?! Aominecchi hidoi-ssu… Akashicchi kan membunuh kita kalau kita terlambat-ssu." Kata Kise dengan nada sperti orang yang akan menangis sebentar lagi sambil membayangkan wajah marah sang ketua.

"Sudah,cepat bersiap… pertemuannya sebentar lagi. Aku akan menunggumu…" Kata Aomine. Seketika, Kise langsung berlari ke kamarnya dan bersiap-siap secepat yang ia bisa.

**Flashback off**

Semua orang didalam ruangan kecuali Akashi langsung menatap ke pemuda tan yang sudah mulai menatap takut ke arah Akashi.

"Begitu ceritanya-ssu… sudah jelaskan kalau itu bukan salahku." Kata Kise.

"Kau tau apa yang akan aku lakukan kepadamu bukan? Daiki?" kata Akashi sambil memegang gunting di tangannya.

"Biar aku jelaskan kenapa aku bisa lupa Akashi, jangan lemparkan gunting itu…." Kata Aomine.

"Apa kau pikir aku tidak tau kemarin kamu seharian membaca majalah vulgarmu itu diam-diam!" Kata Akashi dingin dan menusuk.

"Maaaaafffff Akashi…" Teriak Aomine yang langsung berlari ke sudut ruangan, membalik meja dan menjadikan meja itu sebuah perlindungan.

"Aku sedang tidak melemparkan gunting kepada siapapun. Jadi kau tidak perlu seperti itu, Daiki." Kata Akashi walau masih dengan nada dingin.

Walau masih takut, Aomine memberanikan diri untuk melihat Akashi. Namun tiba-tiba…

Criissskkkk Crissskkk

"TIDAKKKKKKKKKK!" Teriak Aomine.

Ternyata Akashi sedang menggunting-gunting majalah-majalah vulgar Aomine. Bagaimana Aomine tahu kalau majalah itu miliknya? Tentu saja karena dia telah menandai semua majalah miliknya dengan stiker bergambar mai-chan yang sengaja dia pesan khusus.

Aomine hanya bisa menangisi majalah-majalahnya yang sekarang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi dan hanya bisa menjadi tumpukan gunung sampah di ruangan itu.

"Sekarang kita kembali ke topik tadi. Daiki, jelaskan usulmu sekarang." Kata Akashi.

"Majalahkuuuu…" ternyata Aomine masih meratapi majalahnya dan tidak mendengarkan Akashi.

"Daiki…" seketika makhluk berkulit tan itu langsung merinding dan segera berbalik, tentu saja dia tidak ingin kehilangan yang lebih daripada semua majalahnya yang sudah di jadikan sampah oleh Akashi.

"Begini, bagaimana kalau kita membuat pertandingan. Pertandingan dimana kita harus berbaur dengan manusia dan mulai membuat mereka menjadi budak kita. Dalam waktu 2 tahun kurang 3 hari kita mulai menghitung berapa banyak yang menjadi budak masing-masing dari kita dan menentukan siapa pemenangnya. Bagaimana?" kata Aomine menjelaskan, setelah mengakhiri penjelasannya ia melihat ke arah teman-temannya dengan bingung.

"kenapa?" tanya Aomine yang menyadari pandangan aneh dari teman-temannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau Aomine-cchi bisa membuari usul yang bagus ssu. Apakah aku sedang bermimpi?" kata Kise seakan baru saja mengalami hal yang diluar akal sehatnya.

"Ooiiii, Apa maksud kata-kata itu hah?!" ujar Aomine.

"Sepertinya ini semua berkat Akashi-chin yang menggunting majalah sesat Aomine-chin sampai Aomine-chin bisa berpikir." Kata Murasakibara diakhiri dengan sebuah suara gigitan keripik kentang dari sang titan.

"Atau mungkin si Da(i)ki berjalan ini tadi tersandung batu di jalan sampai kepalanya terbentur nanodayo?" tambah Murasakibara.

"Apa maksud kalian semua, seakan ini pertama kalinya aku memberikan saran yang bagus…"

"Ini memang pertama kalinya Aomine-cchi memberi saran bagus Aomine-cchi. Dan aku yakin kalau permainan seperti ini, aku akan bisa mengalahkan kalian semua-ssu." Ujar Kise dengan penuh kepercayaan diri.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri Kise, sudah pasti dengan benda keberuntungan yang selalu bersamaku, aku bisa menjadi pemenang dan membuktikan bahwa akulah yang paling hebat nanodayo." Kata Midorima sekali lagi memperbaiki posisi kaca matanya.

"Hah?! Kalian nampak sengat yakin, sudah pasti akulah yang akan menang. Manusia sangat menyukai orang yang kuat. Dan bagi mereka, penguasa adalah yang terkuat, dan sudah pasti akulah penguasa itu." Kata Aomine dengan lantang.

"Mido-chin, Mine-chin, Kise-chin terlalu percaya diri. Sudah pasti yang akan menang adalah Aka-chin." Kata Murasakibara dengan malas.

Sedangkan Akashi tetap diam menatap mereka sampai mereka menyadari ada sesuatu. Mereka semua langsung berbalik menatap yang paling tenang sedari tadi. Akashi hanya duduk dan menatap mereka dalam diam sampai akhirnya mengatakan.

"Baiklah, hadiah untuk pemenang adalah menjadi pemimpin. Sedangkan hukuman bagi yang kalah adalah kehilangan _houl_ mereka. Kalian pasti setuju bukan? Dan peraturannya, jangan ada yang berani memonopoli pikiran manusia-manusia itu." Ujar Akashi.

Semua merinding sambil meneguk ludah mendengar kata-kata Akashi. Kehilangan houl sama saja kehilangan kehidupan mereka sebagai salah satu dari anggota Blody Wings, tapi jika mereka menolak, itu sama artinya mereka meminta kematian. Tak ada pilihan lain untuk mereka semua. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu akhirnya mengangguk.

#**Bloody Wings#**

"Hei Tetsuya, apa sebenarnya benda yang ditaruh dilemari kaca di tengah ruang keluargamu itu? Aku tidak pernah tahu ada benda berbentuk seperti itu." Kata seorang pemuda bersurai merah dan memiliki sepasang alis cabang.

"Aku juga tidak tahu kagami-kun. Yang aku tahu itu adalah benda yang sangat berharga untuk keluargaku, menurut cerita kakek, benda itu harus kami jaga seumur hidup kami sebagai keluarga Kuroko dan kami harus menebus kesalahan keluarga Kuroko kepada pemilik benda itu." Kata Kuroko sambil memberikan penjelasan ringkas kepada Kagami.

"Aku masih bingung… tapi sudahlah, daripada kepalaku semakin pusing memikirkan itu." Ujar Kagami.

Kuroko hanya menatap sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan datar, beberapa saat kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke benda yang tadi dibicarakan. Sebuah benda seperti kalung dengan bandul berbentuk sebelah sayap dan permata berwarna merah ditengahnya. Kuroko tau bahwa benda itu sudah berumur sangat tua, bahkan lebih tua dari semua tetua keluarganya yang masih hidup. Tetapi ia masih tidak bisa mempercayai kenyataan itu. Bagaimana tidak, benda itu bahkan sangat bersinar seperti benda yang baru dibuat oleh penempa besi paling ahli di _Troal_.

**#Bloody Wings#**

Akashi dan yang lainnya sudah memutuskan untuk memulai game ini dan mereka sudah terbang ke segala arah dan mulai mencari tempat masing-masing. Akashi terbang dan mulai mencari tempat yang ia rasa pas. Sampai tiba-tiba sebuah pemandangan bukit di sebelah timur dengan rumput hijau menutupinya mengembalikan kenangan yang selama ini berusaha Akashi lupakan. Sampai pada Akhirnya, Akashi memilih tempat itu sebagai awal untuknya memulai permainannya.

Akashi memulai pijakannya di hamparan rumput di bukit itu lalu mulai berjalan, setiap rumput yang ia pijak, setiap bunga yang ada didekatnya, dan setiap pohon yang ia lewati, dalam sekejap semua menjadi kering. Kering oleh amarah Akashi, amarah yang kembali ia ingat saat melihat pemandangan bukit itu. Pemandangan tempat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan manusia, dan pemandangan tempat ia mulai dekat dengan manusia, dan juga awal dari semua kesalahan hidupnya terbentuk.

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara membuat Akashi berbalik menatap nanar sebuah pohon di sebelah kirinya. Akashi mulai melangkah ke arah pohon itu sambil kedua sayapnya perlahan masuk ke dalam punggungnya sampai tidak terlihat lagi. Kuku Akashi mulai memanjang dan terlihat tajam. Ia siap membunuh manusia yang berani mengintipnya dan menghancurkan tulang-tulangnya. Namun saat mata Akashi menatap ke balik pohon itu, ia terdiam.

Seekor anjing menatapnya dengan takut. Mata biru itu. Perlahan kuku Akashi kembali seperti semula.

"Nigou…" terdengar sebuah suara dari belakang Akashi.

Sang Anjing langsung menggonggong, menyadari bahwa ia sedang dicari dan kemudia berlari menjauhi ke arah belakang Akashi.

"Kau dari mana saja, Kau tau aku mencarimu sedari tadi… bagaimana jika Tetsuya tau kalau tadi kau hilang, ia pasti akan sangat cemas." Kata suara itu lagi.

Akashi lalu berbalik dan menatap seorang gadis berambut pendek dan berwarna cokelat sedang memangku anjing tersebut.

"Terima kasih sudah menemani Nigou." Kata gadis itu sambil sedikit membungkuk dan kemudia berjalan meninggalkan Akashi. Masih dengan menggendong Nigou.

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinue

Note

Houl: sayap berwarna gelap. Berbeda dengan sayap malaikat yang berwarna terang. Sangat jarang ditemukan mereka yang memiliki Houl.

Troal: salah satu dari 4 benua di dunia dalam fanfic ini ^_^

Blood Wings: organisasi yang beranggotakan 5 orang pemilik Houl.

.

.

.

Terima kasih karena mau membaca fanfic Gemi ini. Oh ia, kalau ada kesalahan dari Gemi silahkan beri tahu Gemi.

Gemi juga selalu menunggu Review, maaf kalau fanfic gemi tidak pantas untuk diberikan Review

Walaupun begitu, Gemi akan tetap bertahan.

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya… ^^

_**Review?**_


End file.
